And The Angels Sang
by tornbetween
Summary: ((very sad one-shot)) Ron and Hermione reflect about the event that caused the destruction of their relationship...and ultimately of them...


AN: I really like the song Whiskey Lullaby...and it really works well with Ron and Hermione...sooo here it is!!.... Hope you like it!

And the Angels Sang  
  
Life was no longer the same. Oh, how it was different. Ron threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey to the ground. It shattered. But it didn't matter. That was how his life was now. Shattered. Broken. Ron closed his eyes. His lids seemed to way 1,000 pounds. Funny how the littlest things take so much energy when you're drunk.  
  
He wished it were how it used to be. Back when they were young and in love. They were so in love. After they had graduated from Hogwarts, Ron had asked Hermione to marry her. Of course she had said yes. They were in love after all.  
  
But things were different now. She didn't love him anymore. She couldn't. Not after what she had done to him.  
  
Ron had been away in Cairo, Egypt. His auror duties often took him to places like that. It was a dangerous job, but Ron loved it. And Hermione understood. I'm happy as long as your happy she would tell him. And he believed it. Because they were in love.  
  
He had been gone for a particularly long while this time. 1 year and 8 months to be exact. But he was on his way home. Home to Hermione. He took the trip home by train. Sure, he could easily apparate there, but coming home ( and especially after long trips like this ) he liked to take the train home. It helped to clear his mind. On the train ride home he decided that he was going to quit his job. True, he loved his job, but he loved Hermione more. And he couldn't stand being away from her for so long. So he was quitting...and he would tell her as soon as he got home...  
  
He opened the door to their home. It was great to finally be back. Hermione's voice drifted down from upstairs. Ron headed that way. A smile spread across his face. He would see Hermione soon. Oh how he love her.  
  
He opened the door to their bedroom and the smile that had been on his faced slowly faded away.  
  
Hermione was in bed. And she was kissing another man. When she realized he was in the doorway she jumped out from under the covers. The man she was with grunted in surprise. Ron didn't even stay to see who it was.  
  
"Ron wait!! I can explain! Please...don't leave me..."  
  
"Hermione..."

****

**"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette **

**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. **

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time **

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind..."  
**

But that was 4 months ago. It didn't hurt anymore. He was...numb. But it wasn't always like that. Ron had suffered. Hermione had hurt him...hurt him bad. But even then... he had loved her. He had thought she loved him too.  
  
Ron fell off his chair, cutting his hands on the shattered glass of the whiskey bottle. Slowly, he forced his self to open his eyes. But why? There was nothing else to see. Nothing mattered anymore. Well there was one thing...Whiskey. It was his only constant in his life. It helped to numb the pain.... To numb Hermione. Yea, Ron didn't lover her anymore. That was for sure.  
  
Ron turned his head to the side. The spilled whiskey cooled his got face and wetted his hair. It felt nice. He closed his eyes.  
  
"No Ron. Do one last thing."  
  
****

**"Until the night **

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

** And finally drank away her memory **

**Life is short but this time it was bigger **

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees..."**

Ron got on his hands and knees and crawled to his bed. He tried to pull him self on to it but...he 't. He felt so...drained. He spotted a bottle laying on its side near him. Though most of it had spilled out on to the floor boards he downed the rest of the remains. He always had enough energy to do that.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
The bottle clanked back on to the ground and he closed his eyes... and this time for good.  
  
****

**"We found him with his face down in the pillow **

**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

** And when we buried him beneath the willow **

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby..."**

**   
  
**  
Hermione was heartbroken. But she deserved it. How could she have done that to Ron. He loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. So why did she do it? That was the question she asked her self for many years after.  
  
****

**"The rumors flew... **

**but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. **

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath **

**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time **

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.."**

****   
  
After Ron died, Hermione became the joke of the town. No body would talk to her...nobody but a pervert looking for an easy lay. And Hermione would give them it too. They gave her love. Even if it wasn't real.  
  
Really, it was nothing. Nothing compared to Ron. Nothing to the way he made her feel. She had loved him so much. But he was always gone... and she got so lonely. And when Blaise started being a bit more than friendly to her, she found it nearly impossible to turn him down.  
  
That's why she did it. But how could she? Even now, she was tormented by her selfishness. But soon, she found a way to forget it all...  
  
And now, years later, Hermione had turned into the person that everyone in town had been accusing her of being. She looked around her kitchen. The whole place was littered with whiskey bottles. A mouse scurried under the grime-covered refrigerator. She couldn't stand it any longer. Hermione slid off of the kitchen counter she had been sitting on and onto the floor. The lights were suddenly way to bright. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped everything would be okay when opened them. Of course they weren't. But she had to get up all the same.  
  
"Do it... Do it for Ron."  
  
And so she did. She grabbed a leg of a chair and heaved her self up. Slowly, Hermione staggered to her bedroom and into her bathroom. Her hand flicked the light switch and something caught her eye. It was her reflection. She looked up into the mirror. This was something she rarely did anymore. It just scared her too much to see the person she had become.  
  
Her hair fell into her eyes. It lacked the luster it once had. No matter how many times she washed it, she couldn't seem to get it clean. Her chestnut eyes were blood shot. Was it from the whiskey or from constantly crying? Hermione didn't know. The once pretty face that Ron had fallen in love with was now haggard and pasty. Her lips were stained from the cheap red lipstick she would always wear.  
  
Hermione sighed. A single tear slid from her eye. She stood there for a moment, just looking at the person she had become. Suddenly, she yanked open the drawer and dumped all of its contents into the sink. An old silver pistol fell on top of the pile.  
  
"Ahh... here it is." A tired smile formed on her face. Soon everything would be okay. She would be with Ron again soon.  
  
****

**"Until the night **

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger **

**And finally drank away his memory **

**Life is short but this time it was bigger **

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees..."**

**   
  
**  
Hermione had what she came for. She turned from the mirror and entered her room. Ron watched her from his picture on her bedside. She grabbed his picture frame and pulled it tight to her chest.  
  
"I've always loved you Ron," she whispered into the air.  
  
Another tear slid from her eye. Hermione put the pistol to her head. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, falling face first onto her bed.  
  
****

**"We found her with her face down in the pillow **

**Clinging to his picture for dear life **

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow **

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby..."**


End file.
